Talk:KS-23
WHAT THE FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU This isnt in mp? WHY? I love this and they give it one small bit in sp. TheCabinRacoon 22:09, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Because a 6.27 gauge shotgun is bullshit overpowered? Z 04:12, December 9, 2010 (UTC) And? Is that a motive to put 2 stupid piece of shit high calibre sniper rifles called Intervention and Barrett .50 cal? The KS-23 is the only decent shotgun, it's even more powerful than those stupid rifles, though they make it look like a paintball gun, Spaceblast, 15:42, February 28th, 2011 Why the HELL is it that this weapon and every single weapon in Project Nova don't appear in Multiplayer? FTLOG, the MP40 is useable in Zombies, but not in Multi? That's just stupid! The MP40 is one of the favourites of the entire COD series, and disallowing it for Black Ops multi is heresy to all the fandom!!! 15:02, April 26, 2011 (UTC) uhhh because some one with a bolt action rifle with slieght of hand can own anyone before they can even fire and if we do this realistically what woudl you pick a 9mm smg or a 10 or more mm smg? yeah you would pick the more powerful but yes they could have put those in the mp but bolt action rifles not so much its basicallly a scope less l96a1 and if is like in waw a couple of em can really hold down people with a lot of one shot kills but thats my opinion Ztormtrooper 02:24, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Rifling Would someone please add the fact that the KS-23 uses a rifled barrel.White808 23:37, November 26, 2010 (UTC) White808 Right. That should go in the trivia section. In real life, the KS-23 is only used to fire slugs because the rifled barrel screws up the shot pattern if you use regular shot, so it's more like a massive pump-action rifle than anything. In fact, "KS-23" stands for "Karabin Spetsialny 23mm"- "23mm Special Carbine"... I'm hoping this weapon makes it into Blops 2, and with slugs this time. :) 09:41, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Classification Trivia Would some one please add the fact (trivia section) that the KS-23 is actually classified by Russia as a Carbine because of it's rifled barrel. White808 :Thats RL Info, so no. [[User:Eltomo85|'Eltomo85']] talk 07:47, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Even Though it is real life info, it could be the reason why Treyarch gave it such large range and damage, because of its real life status. Treyarch did have Saliuas "Sonny" Puzikas to tell them about russian weapons and how the Spetsnaz operate. Strange... Anyone else find it strange that Mason starts off with a KS-23 in "Crash Site", even though it's a Russian weapon? Sgt. S.S. 12:23, January 3, 2011 (UTC) It seems these SOG guys tend to get whatever the hell they want as far as equipment goes. Z 02:06, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Haven't you realized there are 3 VC guys taken prisoners? Possibly obtained from there, Spaceblast, 15:39, February 28th, 2011 how about some proof if the ks-23 is in call of the dead which would be awesome i want some proof first show me a pic of it in the map and i will believe you if not then ill take it off this wiki is about fact not rumors Pack-a-Punch? Someone said you could pack a punch this via console. Can you seriously? Removal as much as i hate the Real life weapon policy,i removed from the trivia "The KS23 was produced in the 1970's but appears in Call of Duty:Black ops which is largely in the 1970's"Elite 22:07, July 4, 2011 (UTC) If the KS-23 is really can be PaP (i said this because i always play Ascension on PS3), then what's the name of the upgraded KS-23? PaP of the KS-23 If it is possible to Pack-a-Punch the KS-23, may I know the PaP name and have screenshots? because otherwise it's not confirmed info, and it should be deleted (I think). RC95 19:15, October 14, 2011 (UTC)